Acinogal
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Acinogal are Fanged Wyverns that roam the Tropical Savanna and Sandy Plains, earning its title of one of the fastest-- if not the fastest-- Fanged Wyvern species alive. Physiology Acinogal have the quadruped build found in most other Fanged Wyverns. It has a slim and sleek body structure with long limbs and tail, as well as a sloped, rounded head with typically green eyes, long canine fangs on both jaws and rounded ears. It greatly resembles a Southeast African cheetah, bearing cream-coloured fur with a white belly and mottled black spots dotted over its body (including teardrop-shaped markings near its eyes), excluding scales. Said scales are present on its face, lower limbs, and down its spine to its waist. The tip of its long tail also has enlarged scales. Older individuals appear to have shorter, brighter fur. Behaviour They aren't aggressive and most are nomadic, but they prefer to be distanced from others. They will refrain from picking fights with larger predators and even other Acinogal, if given the chance. Surprisingly vicious otherwise. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Acinogal are predators, but they don't hold a high position in the food chain. They prey mostly on small herbivores, including Bullfango. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters When faced with a larger predator, Acinogal will simply run away. When faced with a second Acinogal, there is a good chance that they will either ignore each other or one will chase the other away if they get too close, unless they are part of a coalition. Tracks Acinogal only leave behind Footprints and Gashes on the side of trees. Specific Locale Interactions In more wide-open areas, Acinogal becomes noticeably faster, and uses running attacks much more often. Special Behaviours Acinogal have no special behaviours to note. Cutscene WIP Abilities Acinogal's abilities are nothing special. Despite the fact that it does have sharp canine fangs and claws, its physical endurance is somewhat lacking. However, its speed makes up for this, being able to strike an enemy and run to safety, whittling its endurance every strike. However, it should be noted it rarely goes for hit and run tactics. Attacks * Bite - Acinogal rears itself up slightly before lunging forward with a bite. Does low damage, knocks hunters over and when enraged, may jump back after use. * Swipe - Acinogal uses either front limbs to slash at the target. Does low damage, knocks hunters over and when enraged, may jump back after use or use the other arm. In some occasions, it will turn around and then use this on hunters attacking its sides. * Leap - Acinogal will jump at a target and pounce on them, which does low-to-moderate damage with a small chance to inflict Stun. Knocks hunters over, and may use this after running towards a target. * Pounce - Rage Mode only. Acinogal will make a short-distance pounce on a target, and if successful, will stand on top of the victim to prevent them from escaping. This is a pinning move. ** Throat Bite - For most of this attack, Acinogal will claw at the victim to chip away at their health, around four times in a loop. If the victim takes too long to escape this move or a Dung Bomb/Pod isn't used in time, Acinogal will bite their throats, suffocating them and doing almost fatal damage when it finishes. * Kick - Acinogal will look over its shoulder and simply throw its hindlimbs back. Does low damage and knocks hunters over, and is relatively disruptive. * Missile Rush - Acinogal will assume a stalking position, charging for a powerful attack. After enough time has passed, Acinogal will yowl before running at alarming speeds to ram into a target. Does moderate-to-high damage and knocks hunters far back. In Rage Mode or High-Rank onward, it may turn one to two times to hit a target. Rarely does this in the middle of a hunt, and usually for ambushing prey and hunters. Rage and Tired States Rage State Acinogal will slam both forelegs on the ground before letting out a loud howl, which requires Earplugs to block. Acinogal has drastically increased attacking and running speed, and takes less time to charge up for Missile Rush. However, this is short-lived and is more likely to enter Tired State afterwards. Tired State Acinogal has decreased attacking and running speed, and will stop running in certain attacks due to lack of stamina. Lasts longer if it just came out of Rage Mode. Mounts Hunters can only mount Acinogal's back. It will not slam itself into walls because of this. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four-Legged * Superfamily: Felid Wyvern * Family: Puma Wyvern Habitat Range Acinogal are limited with where they can live. They prefer savanna-type areas with large, wide-open areas where they can achieve top speed to catch their prey, but they are also widespread in areas and don't all share the same stretch of land. If one strays too far out in a desert, it is almost certain it will die. Ecological Niche Acinogal fill a role as the middle predator, but prey mostly on Kelbi, Bullfango and, if it feels confident enough, even Qurupeco, Great Jaggi and Pachalophin. However, it itself is often found prey to Rathian, Turajango, Seregios, Tigrex and even Ragilodillos. It has little to fight back against a predator, despite its ranking. Biological Adaptations Acinogal is noted for being able to run faster than most other monsters can. To do this, it has a flexible spine, flattened rib cage and detached shoulder blades. Unique leg muscles allow it to spring forward towards prey with each stride. It also has an enlarged heart, and it beats so much that Acinogal will find itself exhausted and won't be able to run, pausing to take a rest. However, it is not entirely overspecialised; large, durable canine fangs allow it to dig into prey's skin, and sharp, non-retractable hooked claws which allow for some form of gripping, especially the ground when turning in a chase. Its tail also acts like a rudder when it runs, which is how it can make such sharp turns. Behaviour Somewhat unpredictable. Though they are known to stay away from confrontations with other monsters, especially predators, they can be equally as aggressive if backed into a corner. Acinogal males have often been seen gathering in groups, better known as a coalition. Females don't join coalitions. When a female is in the vicinity, males will often fight each other to gain rights to mate, which oftentimes leads to coalitions ending altogether. They also like to get a good view of their surroundings, standing on top of rocks and tree stumps to survey the area. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its forelegs can be broken simultaneously. * Its tail can be broken. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Acinogal Unless Acinogal are fought together in a quest, encounters between two different individuals will often result in a fight between them. There can be exceptions to this rule, however. Turf War Both Acinogals will stare down at each other, hissing and yowling at each other, before they lunge at each other, each trying to go for each others' throats. While they both stand on both legs, they wrestle with each other until one locks the other in place, before coming down to slam it. Both take damage, but the loser is left with more damage and possibly broken parts, while also being toppled over. With Turajango Turf War Both Fanged Wyverns will growl at each other, and the Turajango will walk around to the side, keeping its eyes on the Acinogal, all the while generating electricity. Acinogal attempts to threaten Turajango by slamming both front claws down with force and yowling at it, to which only provokes the bigger wyvern. It attacks by pouncing on the Acinogal, to which it rolls on its side, but Turajango is unaffected by this, only moving forward to continue biting at its back, which does consistent damage. Acinogal finally escapes, and quickly slashes the Turajango's face in a fit of rage, but the latter retaliates by grasping onto the former's neck, raising it up, and charging Thunder energy into its head, then blasting forth a shrapnel of lightning, flinging the Acinogal and doing high Thunder damage, while also toppling the cheetah wyvern. Turajango is the winner. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Acinogal can be Frenzied and Hyper. Due to its absence in the New World, it cannot be Tempered. Frenzy Acinogal's biting and clawing attacks can inflict the Frenzy. Hyper Acinogal's head and sides can be powered up. It is also noticeably faster. Notes * When enraged, Pitfall Traps will not work on Acinogal. * All Acinogal encountered in-game in allied groups are male. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo